Knowing
by Black-Cat164
Summary: A series of three seperate one shots about Elizabeth, Peter and Neil. Mentioned Slash. Slight AU, 00C. Vote on the poll on my profile.
1. Elizabeth

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Elizabeth**

El knows. She knows that she is a smart woman; Peter always tells her so. She knows how to run her own business. She knows a lot of things. Planning events is one of the things she knows how to do best. This is not about her business, though. This is about her husband Peter Burke.

Elizabeth knew that Peter was the one for her since the first time he took her out. She knew that Peter was kind, loyal, and loving. She donated flirting and it made her laugh every time he tried to do it. When Peter proposed to her, she knew she would say yes. Elizabeth knew that Peter left his job as an FB I agent. She knew she would never ask him to quit.

Then came Neal Caffrey. He was a thief, forger and con man. Elizabeth knew that Peter would catch him. He always caught the bad guy when he devoted himself to a case. She was not angry when Peter worked long hours because she knew he had to. When Peter finally caught Neal, Elizabeth knew that he would miss the challenge. She knew that Peter was restless while Neal was in prison for four years. Elizabeth knew that Peter thought that Neil was the best he had ever chased and caught. We Neil escaped from prison at the end of his sentence, Elizabeth knew that Peter would catch him again.

What Elizabeth did not know was how much Neal Caffrey would change everything. Elizabeth found herself being included in some of Peter's investigations. She was even a participant in several of them. The first time that Neal came to her home, Elizabeth knew that somehow she had found a friend in him. She knew that Neal could bring out a side of her husband that previously only she had been able to. She did not know when Peter had stopped calling Neal by his last name.

Elizabeth did know that Peter and Neal were closer than they appeared to be. She knew that Peter gave me a lot more leeway than he should. She knew that Peter was scared out of his mind when Neal pulled one of his crazy stunts on a case. Somehow she knew that, after a while, Neal did not care about finding Kate. She knew that they told each other things they would never said anyone else; not even to her or Mozzie. She heard the worry in Peter's voice when Neal was in trouble. She saw the looks they gave each other when they thought no one was looking. She saw the touches that lingered just a little too long. Elizabeth knew that they were in love. She also knew that she did not care.


	2. Peter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Peter**

Peter knew it was wrong. He was a married man; he had been for sixteen happy years. He should not even be having an affair. He was, though, it was tearing him apart. What made it worse was that he was having an affair with a person he worked with. He was an FBI agent in the white color division. He loved his job, but it made spending time with his wife difficult. Honestly, he was surprised Elizabeth had not left him yet.

The toughest case Peter had ever had was Neal Caffrey. It took them a long time to catch him. When they finally caught him, it was not for any of the higher profile cons and art thefts that they suspected him of doing. It was for mistake on a forged bank document. In the end he only got four years in prison. He worked a lot of cases in those four years. They had all seemed boring compared to the chase Caffrey gave him. Then Caffrey entered Peter's life again. Several days before his sentence was up Caffrey escaped from prison. Catching him a second time was easy, but only because he let himself be caught.

Then, after making a deal, Caffrey joined the FBI in Peter's custody. As part of the deal, he had to a tracking anklet that cannot be removed by anyone except for the FBI. They worked a lot of cases together and caught many criminals. During this time they became closer. Peter found himself actually admiring Neal's methods. He was not sure when Caffrey had become Neal in his mind, but he had. Neal had wormed his way into Peter's life and was now a big part of it.

It all started with an accident. They had been working for days on a particularly hard case. They had managed to catch the guy, but it was tiring for all of the team. Neal and Peter, like always, started arguing over something. To this day Peter could not remember exactly what was. Peter had pulled the car over as Neal finally got on his last nerve. Neal had made to get out of the car and Peter had grabbed him, pulling him back from the door. The kiss was harsh and angry. That is where Peter's affair began.

Peter knew that, in the beginning, Neal was just using him as a substitute for Kate. It was the same for him at first. Being with Neal allowed him to release pent up anger and stress caused by his job in dealing with Neal himself. He knew that Neal was using him to forget about Kate, if only for a little while. He did not know exactly when he came to care for Neal. He supposed that it could have started when he realized that Neal was coming to care for him.

Peter still loved his wife. He would always love her. But he also loved Neal. He knew it was wrong on several levels. He was a married man and having an affair. Not only was he having an affair, but he was having an affair with a man. The man he was in an affair with was a thief, a con man, and a forger. He had put that very same man in jail twice. He knew that if anyone found out, it could ruin his career but Peter could not bring himself to care.


End file.
